


11/11

by usudamit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: Tenía vagos recuerdos sobre el día del pocky, pero la insistencia de su compañero y una caja de golosinas son necesarias para darle otro sentido a la fecha.





	11/11

Tenía vagos recuerdos de esas fechas.

La gente recorriendo de un lugar a otro comprando grandes cantidades de esta particular golosina, parejas riendo mientras comían juntando los labios, grabaciones y risas, la voz de su hermano

¿Aún podía oírla? 

Si, todos los días desde que estaba atrapado en ese cuartel. Las razones sobraban, pero lo cierto es que estaba ahí prestando algún tipo de ayuda para determinadas misiones, sólo cosas que lo mantuvieran ocupado de sus asuntos personales. 

Genji estaba, pero él lo ignoraba. Aún sabiendo que dentro de esa figura metálica se encontraba algo de su hermano, él prefería ignorar su existencia al igual que los ruidos del resto de sus compañeros. Prefería ignorar las formalidades, no lograba congeniar en otra cosa que no fuese un saludo, y a veces ni eso, mejor mantenerse lo más alejado posible de todos dentro de sus posibilidades, sin mencionarlo a  _ él _ . No hacía más que aparecer en el lugar menos esperado a lanzar una sutil sonrisa, una inclinación de sombrero y un guiño el cual comprendió que era parte del ritual de saludo. Y a él sí le devolvía el saludo muy a su pesar. Era una pequeña y molesta excepción.

Lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo, le agradaba. 

El problema iba en que no podía manifestarlo y peor aún, sabía que ese hombre del sombrero mantenía una buena relación con su hermano (típico), así que optaba por mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de comunicación, hasta que llegó ese día. 

Recordaba ese día como un juego, cuando llegaba Genji con una bolsa de golosinas, todas iguales pero de diferentes sabores. El bastón largo de galleta cubierta con crema de chocolate, café, fresa, té verde, chocolate blanco y una infinidad variedad que sólo se podían disfrutar ese día donde los números de la fecha era idénticos a la forma de estos: dos palitos. Desde entonces no volvió a ver una caja de pockys hasta ahora, ahí frente a sus ojos y en las manos de… ¿ese tipo? 

No estaba equivocado. Seguro Genji tenía algo que ver, ¿cómo iba a saber entonces de esa tradición comercial?. No tardó demasiado en entender hacia dónde iba todo eso.

—Anda, podemos compartir uno — repetía el vaquero con sutil insistencia. 

—Lo que sea que te hayan hablado sobre ese juego de niños, no estoy para eso — era todo lo que se limitaba a decir y lo sostuvo huyendo como un gato acorralado por todo el cuartel, durante todo el día. 

Se sentía culpable, pero a la vez le divertía la situación. 

* * *

Era un ritual de todos los días: estar en la parte más alta del cuartel terminando de fumar. Aunque era un mal hábito, simplemente no podía evitar hacerlo, sobre todo para calmar la constante ansiedad. Sin querer volvía a reír, como pocas veces lo hacía, pero esta vez sólo recordando la insistencia del día sobre las golosinas. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Sí, pockys. ¿Cómo se llama el insistente? 

—Sí, Jesse McCree —mencionó para sí mismo. Ese era el nombre que no iba a olvidar aunque tal lo volvieran a someter a la tortura y la presión que sufrió en su juventud, no se lo iba a permitir. 

Bajó de su escondite y se precipitó al pequeño pueblo donde debería haber estado buscando información, pero en realidad iba a un lugar en concreto. 

El aroma a alcohol y tabaco, el sonido del rasgueo de guitarras, vasos chocando, un pequeño bar de mala muerte.

Sin mirar demasiado al entorno lo encontró, tirado en el mesón con la mano en el vaso que seguramente llenó hasta termina una botella completa, y de seguro se durmió esperando a que la volvieran a llenar. Nadie le prestaba atención y que no era la primera vez que acaba en esas condiciones, más aún sabía que no iba a ser la última, pero prefería ponerle fin por el momento.

Lo cargó al hombro y notó que algo se le cayó. Sintió culpa cuando notó la caja roja con el dibujo de los pockys en la tapa. La recogió y, cargando al vaquero a medias, lo sacó del lugar. 

El aroma a whisky y tabaco barato seguían en el ambiente y claro, si llevaba la fuente a su lado. Sin poder caminar mucho más, cayeron sentados en una plaza desierta, acompañados nada más que por el lejano sonido de los guitarreo y las risas que quedaron en el bar. La noche  había caído sobre sus espaldas.

Se giró a verlo. Respiraba normal y podía escuchar las quejas por la migraña que iba a sentir muy temprano al día siguiente, pero era normal y eso le agradaba.

Volvió a mirar la caja de pockys y la abrió, sacó uno y enseguida lo comió suspirando lento. El sabor no había cambiado en nada, tantos años sin comer y el gusto a chocolate y la crocantez de la galleta seguían intactos considerando que incluso ya ni se fabricaban en su tierra natal.

Tomó otro y vió la boca de Jesse entreabierta. Casi sin pensar, dejó una galleta entre sus labios como si fuese uno de sus puros bien armados. 

—Después de todo, mereces un premio —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Jesse, al tiempo que se acercaba a comer el pocky desde el otro extremo, muy suave y lento evitando que cayera de los labios del otro. 

El aroma a whisky se hacía más intenso a medida que terminaba de comer el pocky y se acercaba a su boca. Luego quedó estático cuando quedó rozando su nariz con la propia. Todo aquello que estaba haciendo y de lo cual podía acabar arrepintiendo comenzó a hacer ruido para que se detuviera y quedara sin culpa, pero una mano en su nuca lo detuvo. El problema fue que ya no se pudo liberar y sus labios terminaron atrapados en los otros. 

Si hubiese tenido ganas de escabullirse, lo hubiese hecho, pero el deseo fue un poco mayor y era consciente de que la borrachera se podía encargar de borrar el vergonzoso recuerdo, como lo ha hecho otras veces y en diferentes circunstancias en la cual se veían involucrados. Pero aquella era una buena forma de cerrar ese día.

Porque no era la primera vez que se acercaba a Jesse McCree estando ebrio, prácticamente inconsciente. _ Hi-mi-tsu _ , como decía con Genji cuando niños, se-cre-to. 

Si el whisky le hacía olvidar, entonces que el dulce del día del pocky al menos le diera un sabor especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía un tiempo sin volver a escribir y la fecha más una pequeña auda fueron necesarias para vovler y sobre todo, sentirme cómoda con esto. Espero que les guste y estén atentos porque me estoy planteando un desafío con esta pareja.


End file.
